¿Siendo una youkai?
by Ana-Belikov
Summary: Kagome descubrirá nuevos secretos. ¿Qué tendrá el destino para ella? ¿Siendo una youkai? Es aquí en donde nuestra protagonista conocerá a nuevos compañeros en su nueva vida. Es un Sesshokag
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

_"Miedo, Sudor, lágrimas"_

Exaltada, la muchacha giró en un traspié huyendo de las escalofriantes sombras negras que se materializaban en su delante.

Necesitaba ayuda, quería ayuda.

El nudo se su garganta se hacia aún más fuerte, no podía respirar mientras corría.

Al bajar la mirada hacia sus manos se da cuenta que éstas eran muy pálidas. Las garras blancas crecieron de pronto, se asustó.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo hacia la bahía sin fin. Todo era oscuridad, alumbrado por un farol de fuego abrazador en la lejanía.

—Atrapada —susurró una voz en su oreja. Gritó.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Las sombras negras sonreían en su delante. Rogó en su interior por alguien que la rescatara.

—¡Ah!

El sonido de un grito la devolvió a la realidad. Habían sido solo segundos en donde todas las sombras cayeron al suelo. Alzó la mirada horrorizada.

Dos pares de orbes la miraron desde la lejanía. El brillo de aquellos ojos eran inmensos.

Uno era de un frío matiz ámbar, el otro de un impactante zafiro. Y atrás de las siluetas apareció otra, una miraba rubí intensa.

Eran 3 personas, pero no podía distinguir por la oscuridad innata.

Trató de visualizar mejor. " Todos tienen cabello largo..."

Despertó.


	2. Frágil

Los rayos del sol se colaron detenidamente a través de los árboles, captando la silueta de una mujer recostada en el áspero tronco. El cabello azabache caía en cascadas ocultando el rostro de la joven y aquellas manos blancas se apretaban en puños lastimeros. Temblaba de miedo, resentimiento.

El uniforme verde marinero era trizas y mugre, cubierto de pequeñas piedras y manchas de barro.

Estaba desfavorable, sucia y humillada.

Levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos marrones habían perdido el brillo característico de su personalidad, estaban vacíos, sin vida. Probablemente porque había llorado más de lo habitual.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus impasibles ojos. Había pasado la noche allí, llorando como una magdalena. Contando los minutos y segundos, esperando a que él venga por ella. Pero sus deseos no se hicieron realidad, no cuando ya había amanecido.

Apretó los bordes de su camisa blanca, inquieta, tratando de reprimir otro sollozo.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Sonrió entre lágrimas, en verdad era una idiota.

Era una noche especial. Estaban sentados alrededor del calor de la fogata celebrando sus 16 años. Sí, ese día era el cumpleaños de Kagome, quién ahora sonreía gustosa. Las risas y las bromas no eran de más, todos estaban animados.

La azabache sonrió agradecida, sus amigos eran los mejores.

Al pasar los minutos sintió el ambiente tenso, dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, encontrándose con el hanyou.

—Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó alarmada. Los inquietantes movimientos de éste se dirigían a su atrás, mirando cada vez que podía hacia su espalda.

El cuestionado le devolvió la mirada.

—No, no me pasa nada —respondió hostil y ella sintió un apretón en el pecho.

Si bien era malo para el trato con las personas, está vez sintió el tono de cólera.

_"Es mi imaginación"_ pensó calmándose.

—¡Perro tonto, no le hables así a Kagome! —gritó desde su lado Shippo.

Kagome se tensó al instante.

—¡Ya callate, enano! —advirtió el hanyou, azotándole un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Todo se había salido de control de nuevo!

La azabache torció la boca molesta, sus labios se entreabrieron dispuesta a soltar la mágica palabra.

—¡Abajo! —gritó en reprimenda.

El sonoro golpe no se hizo de esperar, el suelo se agrietó al instante.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza con furia, clavando la mirada ámbar en su dirección.

—¡Por qué siempre haces esto, Kagome! —Soltó con amargura.—Por qué eres así, deberías ser más como K...—calló de golpe. Su mirada parpadeó turbado.

Kagome sabía lo que iba a decir y se odió en ese instante...

—Yo no soy ella —susurró melancólica, bajando la mirada.—Nunca lo seré... —soltó antes de irse corriendo ante la mirada de todos.

Miroku y Sango se habían quedado callados, en especial Shippo. No oyó más, se alejó como si el lugar le quemase.

Su comportamiento era infantil, ella lo sabía. Había corrido sin importarle su bienestar, rasgándose con ramas y espinas. Cayendo cada dos pasos, no mirando nada por los ríos de lágrimas que surcaban de sus ojos. Era débil y cada vez se repudiaba al pensarlo.

Nunca, nunca sería como Kikyou. Era ella la sombra de ésta, incapaz de defenderse y jamás dependiendo de sí misma.

Su encarnación era poderosa, sabia en todo sentido y ella era lo opuesto. Saliendo sin sus flechas, sin protección alguna. Pero su mente aún le gritaba que Iuyasha iría por ella, que la buscaría y regresarían juntos. Fue tonta, era su culpa haberse perdido.

Bajó la mirada, reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban otra vez desbordarse en sus mejillas. Era un caso total.

—Y estás sola —carraspeó una voz en su delante.

Su cuerpo saltó de pánico hacia atrás, chocando con el roble. Kagome levantó la mirada intentando no asustarse. El traje de mandril delató la turbia identidad de su enemigo. —Naraku —murmuró atónita.

El mencionado mostró una siniestra sonrisa enarcando una ceja. —Valla... Estás... sola —rió con vehemencia.

Horrorizada saltó al costado, alejándose por unos metros. Naraku la miró impasible.

—¡Mi amigos vendrán a derrotarte! ¡Inuyasha te sentirá! —gritó valiente. Las manos le temblaban, el cuerpo le sudaba, Kagome estaba asustada. Tenía que correr.

—¿Crees que él vendrá? —Naraku se acercó dos pasos—, te aseguro que se está divirtiendo con tu encarnación, niña —le afirmó con una voz burlesca.

¿Con Kikyou? ¿Divirtiendo? Kagome no sabía qué pensar, pero el sentimiento dolido hacia que su corazón latiera lentamente, a punto de parar. No quería creer, retrocedió tres pasos.

—La perla, tú muerte —habló despiadado acercándose a ella. Alargó una de sus extensiones a su dirección.

Kagome cayó de espaldas horrorizada. Se lamentaba una y otra vez, debía hacer algo...

_"Inútil"_ susurró su mente, no tenía con qué protegerse. Cerró los ojos llorando, era frágil.

—¿Qué?

Desconcierto, oyó desconcierto en la voz de Naraku.

Levantó la vista.

Una espada se había interpuesto cortando la extensión de un solo golpe.


	3. Desconocido

La vista de la muchacha se nubló por medio segundo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna a no distinguir quién la había salvado.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con ferocidad el hanyou, taladrando a su oponente con la mirada. Naraku perdió la compostura, aquel quién lo había herido en el brazo no resultó ser más que un no-humano. Un _demonio_ se dijo, pero su mente no hacía más que pensar en el próximo movimiento de su atacante.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia respondió con disgusto el desconocido.

Kagome, en su lugar, examinaba la situación a duras penas. El susto de morir hace unos instantes había desaparecido sólo un poco, pero el miedo seguía allí. Enfocó a su agresor con todo el esmero posible. Cabello plata, se dijo, y en vedad se imaginó que era Sesshomaru.

El parecido era increíble y a la vez tan diferente. El tipo tenía una largar cabellera plata y los ojos de un intenso zafiro, de armadura blanca y expresión dura. Parecía un ángel , pero uno vengador.

Naraku chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. El intruso lo miraba desafiante, era una situación difícil; estaba herido. Y, aunque quisiera pelear, no le favorecería en lo absoluto. Sería un error en sus planes, uno letal. Avanzó con una sonrisa burlesca hacia adelante y entreabrió los labios.

—Creo que sí, visitante. Tú interrumpiste mi momento —Paseó la mirada hasta llegar en un punto fijo.—O ¿es qué quieres también a la mujer?

La azabache chilló horrorizada ante su mención. Volvió el miedo a corroerla, ¿por qué la salvaría otro youkai? Conocía a Sesshomaru, y si él odiaba a los de su especie, aquel tipo también lo haría.

El desconocido chasqueó la lengua, aburrido, como si le pesara responder. Apretó el agarre de su espada y saltó hacia delante, sorprendiendo al hanyou.

Naraku se tensó, listo para recibir otro ataque. Su actuación era muy creíble, no trataba de huir ni correr y eso es lo que puso alerta a la chica.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó.

El demonio paró desconcertado, analizando nuevamente la situación. Su error salió a luz después de segundos, el miasma inundó todo el lugar.

Kagome perdió el oxígeno inflado en sus pulmones, estaba a la merced del veneno. Su garganta se secaba a medida que pasaba los segundos. Tosió con fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de pararse.

La oscuridad nublaba su vista, poco después yacía en el suelo.

Kagome jadeaba agonizante, y se desesperó al sentir que unos brazos la habían jalado fuera del lugar.

¿Estaba volando?

Se preguntó, pues sólo veía manchas verdes en lo bajo. El firme brazo en su cintura le dio la razón, el desconocido la había salvado; de nuevo.

—Es un cobarde —habló con altivez el youkai.

¡Oh sí que lo era! Kagome no sabía si reír o llorar ante la supuesta _verdad. _

_La _situación en la ahora se encontraba era increíble, él la había salvado y alardeaba con orgullo en su delante. Acostada en un árbol contuvo el aliento.

La vista en si le era encantadora, aquel desconocido era endemoniadamente atractivo. No causaba miedo (no como Sesshomaru) pero poseía ése atisbo de misterio y la sonrisa más arrogante en sus labios que había visto.

Cerró los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en ésas cosas? Este era el momento en que debía preocuparse por su bienestar, agradecer a su salvador y regresar con sus amigos. Se golpeó contra el árbol.

No debía perder la concentración, no ahora.

Suspiró exageradamente y abrió los ojos con cansancio, decidió no haberlo hecho.

Frente a ella estaban un par de zafiros mirándola, con la absoluta atención y curiosidad.

—Gra-acias —tartamudeó avergonzada, incapaz de saber qué decir ante la atención.

—No fue gran cosa, gracias a ti por avisarme —respondió calmado el susodicho.

Kagome no podía creer lo que había escuchado, le estaba agradeciendo! Algo raro en toda su especie, pero quizá él se llevaba más o menos bien con los humados, lo que sumamente agradeció. No quería tener que lidiar con lo _extenso_s vocabularios de determinados _youkais_.

—Realmente, gracias a ti sigo viva, muchas gracias —la azabache sonrió —. ¿Tú eres?

—Yue —musitó cuidadosamente —. Taiyoukai del Norte, dueño de éstas tierras.

Kagome tragó duro, ella tenía la gran suerte de encontrarse y ser salvada por reyes de alto rango, ¡debía ser una diosa! Puso una sonrisa apretada —M i nombre es Kagome, encantada de conocerte.

Yue la miraba fijamente, luego de un largo rato de introspección, asintió. La sacerdotisa no sabía qué hacer u decir antes esas largas pausas. El interés brilló en sus ojos marrones —. ¿Naraku te hizo algún daño?

El albino vaciló —No lo conozco.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Estaba de paso —intervino el demonio —Tú eres una sacerdotisa, ¿por qué no te defendiste?

Kagome desvió la mirada —No traje mis flechas.

Yue la estudió un momento —¿Y los tuyos, tus parientes?

—No deseaba estar con ellos, es por eso que me perdí —susurró avergonzada —¿Por qué no eres como los demás youkais? Ya sabes, eso de no tratar bien a los humanos.

El albino meditó —.Siempre trato con ellos.

La azabache quedó maravillada, Yue era un tipo encantador.

Su sola presencia le abrumaba, el cabello espeso y largo color plata bailoteaba con el viento, sus orbes de un tono zafiro la flechaban cada vez que la miraba. Era muy, muy parecido a Sesshomaru, sobre todo la armadura que llevaba.

Parecía un ángel vestido de blanco, encantador e hipnotizante. Le hablaba de forma clamada e inquisidora, la miraba de forma penetrante y precavida. Sus facciones eran duras y a la vez suaves; calmadas como ahora. El cambió de humor la asustó, Yue estuvo rígido y desconcertado, le hablaba, pero ella no podía escuchar nada.

Su cuerpo perdió el sentido del tacto, sólo un retumbante palpito en su tobillo le hizo darse cuenta. Tenía una herida sangrante, y a pocos metros, un demonio-serpiente muerto.

Su equilibrio se perdió, iba directo al suelo.

Nuevamente, fue atrapada en esos brazos protectores. Yue la atrajo, y todo lo que pudo oír fue _joder _angustiado antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad profunda.

_Caminó hacia delante, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Los pasillos dorados la guiaban a un salón acogedor, grande en todos los aspectos. _

_Sus emociones vibraron en felicidad, al final del salón se encontraba él, leyendo un pergamino._

_Corrió alegre hasta alcanzarlo, como una niña a su dulce. Lo estrechó en sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa. El individuo se dio la vuelta, rebelando su identidad al tope. Cabello plata, orbes ámbares, facciones duras._

_Kagome sonrió maravillada, se inclinó hacia él y juntó sus labios con los suyos. El ambarino la correspondió, jalándola para así. El deseo palpitante entre ellos era grande mientras danzaban sus lenguas con precisión._

_Oh, como era sentir esos labios varoniles, tener a un demonio amándote sin condiciones. Ella era la única que podía tener esos breves contactos con él, porque sí, lo amaba. Amaba con toda su alma a Sesshomaru y no tenía miedo decirlo a todos los mundos que existieran._

_Amaba a Sesshomaru, lo hacía…_

Despertó horrorizada, cargada de dudas y preguntas.

La azabache gimió horrorizada, jalando sus largos cabellos. Era sin duda una conmoción a su cerebro, o estaba loca, una de dos. Adormilada, esparció las finas sábanas de satén que la tenían cubierta.

Estaba en una gran futón suave, con sábanas de seda y satén. A su alrededor había una especia ropero, una gran alfombra roja con diseños de dragones y largas cortinas doradas.

Quizá su ensoñación la había trabado, pero aún podía suponer que estaba _lejos _de_ casa_.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ejem, por fin tengo el grandioso tiempo de venir a hablar .

Muchas gracias a las chicas hermosas que comentaron este fanfic morado3

¿Morado por qué? No sé, mi mente me lo dictó xDD

Como verán, publiqué 2 capítulos al tope. Si se habrán dado cuenta, el fanfic tiene en mismísimo inicio de un trama cliché. ¿O es un inicio cliché? o.o

Pero, como es uno de mis primeros fanfics de hace 2 años, pues aún quiero darme el gusto de empezar como quiso que empezara :3

Es por eso, que me adelanté otro capítulo, consciente de que a mi también me aburriría el mismo inicio LOL

Si se preguntaron por los tres pares de ojos del prólogo, pues aquí tienen a uno :) Más adelante rebelaré de qué trata este fanfic, o al menos dejaré pistas.

Juro por mi Chappy, que está a mi lado, qué cada personaje tiene algo importante! Y bueno, dejando de lado mi asco de explicación, mi meta es que ustedes, queridos lectores, deseen otro final para Kagome (que no sea con Sessh). Veremos si su lealtad estará con nuestro amo bonito o no e.e

Me despido, camaradas!

Atte: Ana~Belikov.


	4. La debilidad de ser un humano

**Capítulo 3:** La debilidad de ser un humano.

.

.

.

El silbido del viento marañero redujo la tensión que aprisionaba sus pulmones, cómo la suave caricia que se le da a un niño para calmarlo. Necesitaba el control de sus pensamientos, de su temperamento, y por sobre todo sus sentimientos

Kagome no acreditaba los más mínimos deslices de su agitada cabeza, en especial aquellos que podrían ser alucinaciones ambiguas. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, soñaría besar a Sesshomaru?

Probablemente ella, la única. Nadie podría desear semejante cosa, teniendo en cuenta lo frívolo y temerario que podría ser el demonio. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su interior saltaba como una pequeña niña, incapaz de expresar más alegría e ilusión en aquel momento.

Kagome deslizó las finas sábanas regañándose a sí misma. Era un completo caos total, no tenía duda. Su mente soñaba con las cosas más incomprensibles e inalcanzables, pero era eso; un sueño, una fantasía y no era ningún riesgo. Las preocupaciones estaban de más, claro estaba, pero aún tenía dudas.

—¿Ya despertaste?

Una delicada voz a su derecha la hizo saltar a su lugar, la confusión nuevamente bailó en sus ojos.

—¡Oh, perdón! En verdad le juro que no fue intención asustarla…

Entonces, Kagome reconoció qué era lo que la había tomado por sorpresa. Frente ella, sentada en una silla se hallaba el ser más bello que había visto: Una muchacha de larga cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color, de delicadas y bien trazadas facciones; parecida a una muñeca de su época. Estaba vestida elegantemente con kimono rojo, retocada con un leve maquillaje.

Es una youkai, se dijo, porque su belleza era incomparable con un humano.

—¿Estás bien? —nuevamente la desconocida le preguntó. La azabache sólo asintió, para luego enmarcar una forzada sonrisa. —Disculpa, ¿quién eres? ¿Sabes en dónde estoy?

La dama a su derecha se irguió, cómo una persona apunto de dar una larga conferencia importante.

Kagome sintió curiosidad y miedo, todo junto a la vez, pero había algo en los ojos de aquel ser que la tranquilizaban. Era como un remedio a su tensión, sentía que la conocía de algún modo.

—Soy Heyla —habló por fin.—Y estás en los territorios del Sur.

—¿Del sur? —Kagome sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Sí, del sur —Heyla la observó detenidamente. —Nuestro señor te trajo.

Kagome ahogó un gemido de angustia. Estaba lejos, muy lejos, de dónde estaba Inuyasha. Sin embargo, había algo que aprisionaba en su pecho, un suave apretón y sin saber por qué una imagen apareció en su mente:

_Había delicados fardos de hojas, colocados detenidamente sobre una gran mesa de plata, esparcidos; trazando un círculo delicado en el centro. "Uno se escoge, otro se rompe. Así es el juego, ¿lo sabes verdad?" Una voz zumbó a su oído. _

"_Lo sé, Yue-san."_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos—.¿Tu señor es Yue, verdad? —inquirió asustada.

Heyla sonrío con aprobación—.Por supuesto que lo es.

Y si darse cuenta, Kagome empezó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas, corriendo las cortinas. Allí, abajo, en el jardín yacía una mesa de plata; la misma que vio hace unos momentos.

Eran ilusiones, se dijo, simples coincidencias. Tal vez interferencias en su mente, por la mordida quizá, pero eso no era suficiente para convencer a sí misma. Ella lo sabía, sentía que ya lo había visto de alguna forma.

—Kagome-san —llamó la youkai en su detrás.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yue me mandó a llamarte, por eso estoy aquí. De hecho… —la muchacha dejó escapar una risilla burlona —, lo hizo hace media ahora y si estás en éste mundo, sabrás que es tarde.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la azabache —.¿Tanto he dormido? —bajó la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, supongo que sí —Heyla avanzó hacia su armario.—Deberías apurarte —Saco el primer kimono que encontró—.Estoy segura que no quieres andar en esas fachas.

Kagome, por primera vez dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Tenía su uniforme hecho trizas, gimió horrorizada.

Heyla rio por lo bajo y salió, seguida de cerrar la puerta.

La muchacha agarró el fino Kimono y se vistió, disfrutando del suave tacto que tenía. El color era de un jade leve, con el diseño de una espada partiendo por la mitad al sol. Obviamente, Kagome supo enseguida que era una señal, aunque no lo pareciera, sus pensamientos revoloteaban con frenesí en su cabeza, causándole una sentimiento alarmado. Ya le preguntaría a Yue.

Sin más, salió a las afueras, encontrándose nuevamente con Heyla.

—Sígame por aquí, Kagome-San —murmuró divertida. La youkai la condujo por varios pasillos, doblando de lado en lado, incapaz de siquiera memorizar con detalle.

La decoración era muy refinada, desde adornos singulares como espadas cortando al sol, y candelabros encendidos. El piso estaba intercalado en alfombras rojas, con distintos gravados de oro para su ojo humano y algunas palabras como "Gloria a los Espada en luz terrenal".

Aquellas palabras se deslizaron suavemente por sus labios, susrrando por lo bajo. Heyla, quién se mantenía al margen volteó la cabeza para mirarla. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca asustada y a la vez alarmada. Kagome se sorprendió por su gesto.

—¿Qué pasa, Heyl...?

—¿Recuerdas algo? —la grácil voz de la doncella la sobresaltó.

Kagome parpadeó confusa.—¿De qué hablas, Heyla?

Quiero decir, si te sonó familiar esas palabras... —lnterrogó.

La azabache se tensó, pero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Las palabras le habían sonado huecas, casi sin ningún sentido. Aparentemente, la youkai suspiró de alivio al escuchar su respuesta. Luego, antes de qué Kagome preguntara el por qué de su atención, la fémina la empujó suavemente por una puerta, dándole de entender de que ya habían llegado.

Kagome, nerviosa, regresó la mirada hacia la fémina, pero ésta había desaparecido en un cerrar de ojos. Resignada, avanzó hacia delante, topándose con un gran comedor.

Yue se encontraba sentado en tatami, con una pequeña mesilla baja y larga, casi a la altura del suelo en dónde contenía diferentes variedades de comida japonesa.

—Buenos días —saludó calmado, con un gesto de sus manos le indicó que se acercara, le señaló un mullido cojín escarlata en su derecha. Kagome se sentó agradecida.

—Por favor desayuna, Kagome —le pasó unos palillos —.En verdad necesitas las fuerzas debido a tu estado.

La muchacha se tensó al instante, perdiendo las ganas de comer—.¿Estado? —preguntó asustada, entonces fue en que se dio cuenta. Aquella mirada azul plata poseía un atisbo de preocupación y seriedad, cargada con culpa, algo que indicaba en silencio que su situación era grave.

Yue, quién le había mirado con culpa y seriedad desvió la mirada hacia su plato.

—He hecho lo que pude para remover el veneno —aseguró estancado—.Sin embargo, realmente no sirvió de nada. Cómo verás, lo que tú posees no tiene cura, Kagome. Al ser humana no soportarás el ciclo, ni también como sacerdotisa.

Kagome dejó caer los palillos, incapaz de articular palabra. Las palabras de Yue fueron serias, sin ningún ápice de burla u algo parecido. No podía creerlo, más aún si justo en esos momentos su cuerpo rebozaba de vida y alegría, de calidez y esperanza.

—Pero yo estoy bien —contradijo—No tengo ningún dolor, nada de que preocuparse…

—Supongo que son las medicinas, después de todo, te contienen el dolor por un rato. No puedo mentirte, no durará, el veneno mata en tres días, Kagome, tres —Yue sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que no es fácil asimilarlo, pero si miras fijamente tus brazos sabrás de lo que hablo.

La mirada chocolate se deslizo por los bordes del Kimono, sus brazos estaban bien, no había prueba de fuera cierto. Se acercó aún más, tratando de mentirse a sí misma de que eso no era real.

Tocó en dónde las venas sobresalían en su muñeca izquierda, con cuidado observó un hilillo morado que la recorría. Impactada, levantó las manga más arriba, notando el recorrido del colorido morado hasta llegar a su hombro. Yue la miró con preocupación, levantándose del cojín.

Entonces, sin saber por qué, Kagome dejó escapar un grito de terror.

.

La joven sacerdotisa no sabía si respiraba o no, pues al momento en que gritó un dolor punzante le recorrió las venas. Mil cuchillas se le clavaban por todo el brazo izquierdo. Gritaba de angustia y dolor, se ahogaba en sus lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas. Pataleaba, vociferaba y sollozaba, en estado de histeria. Yue, quién había saltado para abrazarla, trataba de mantenerla quieta.

La dura mirada se había alzado en sus facciones de éste, mientras contenía a la morena. De por sí susurraba su nombre, preguntándole que qué le pasaba, fue ahí en dónde la azabache entre revoltijos deletreó dolor entre gritos.

Visiblemente alterado, gritó el nombre de unos de sus sirvientes, que era precisamente unos de sus médicos. Aquel hombre, apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, trayendo entre manos una botella con un líquido amarillento.

Lo abrió, y se acercó hasta la morena y su seños. Ésta quién lloraba y trataba de tirarse al suelo, fue contenida en un fuerte amarre de brazos. En angustia, miró de reojo a Yue, quién se limitaba a susurrar su nombre.

Sus pálidas manos, apresaron los brazos de Yue, incitando una fuerza para tratar de desviar su atención al abrasador dolor. El albino, la apresó más aún, sin ninguna incomodidad que se estuviera descargando en sus brazos.

—Kagome, escúchame, si tomas eso ya no dolerá —le habló pausadamente, con una insistencia en su voz. El youkai suavizó el agarre, rogando en silencio que lo tomara. La desesperación había roto la máscara de seriedad en ése entonces.

La agonizante muchacha contuvo sus gritos aumentando la fuerza en el agarre y entre abrió los labios con determinación, mientras temblaba en sus brazos.

Aquel hombrecillo depositó el brebaje en sus labios, y la muchacha sintió un sabor espeso y amargo. Con sólo unos minutos de digerirlo, el dolor menguante se fue haciendo leve, bajando cada vez en segundos. Su adolorido cuerpo había perdido la fuerza para sostenerse.

Su mirada chocolate se nubló con el negro, y esta vez, antes de desfallecer por completo se alegró de desmayarse. Y por consiguiente, había perdido la conciencia antes de escuchar un "es necesario" de aquel hombrecillo verde, parecido a un ogro.

Los parpados se le tornaron pesados cuando intentó abrir los ojos, en especial cuando estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, de abrirlos y cerrarlos imaginando que lo que le pasaba sólo era una pesadilla y despertaría totalmente sana.

Sin embargo, para su disgusto y terror, aquello había sido real, tanto como el dolor punzante que sentía en la cabeza ahora mismo.

Las lágrimas nuevamente se deslizaron por sus mejillas, como torrentes de agua cristalina que desembocaba al abismo. Iba a morir, su vida era un hilo que pronto se rompería. Había experimento un intenso dolor, y con eso, bastaba con creer que eso era posible. El veneno recorrería hasta llegar a su corazón, como el de una araña, y lamentablemente, el veneno había estado recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Lo sentía en su sangre, y aunque no doliera como la primera vez, seguía doliendo.

Había perdido su vida, la ilusión y la esperanza de _regresar_. Moriría como un perro, con la idiotez en su conciencia por hacer cosas sin pensar, porque precisamente ella era la culpable. Era distraída, descuidada e ingenua.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Sonrió entre lágrimas, era patética y encima tendría una muerte dolorosa. Descorrió las sábanas y salió a la ventaba descalza.

Era de noche, con la luna iluminando débilmente sus aposentos. Se acercó hacia las cortinas, en donde yacía un balcón. Iba a morir, Yue había hecho todo lo posible, y ella lo creía. Era un rey con todo a la mano y sólo ella sabía interpretar la preocupación que le dedicó en su mirada. Se abrazó a sí misma, abriendo las cortinas para admirar la luna. Al menos, debía atesorar los momentos hermosos.

Al abrir las cortinas totalmente, se encontró con una mirada expectante, aquellos pares de ojos azul plata la miraban detenidamente. El cabello platino de éste se mecía con el viento, estaba recostado en el filo del balcón, con las piernas hacia afuera, como si quisiera saltar hacia abajo.

—Yue —susurró en un hilo de voz la azabache.

El expectante le dedicó una mirada intensa, para luego detener su vista en la luna.

—¿Te vas suicidar o algo así? —preguntó indiferente.

La muchacha, quién se había quedado pasmada soltó una triste sonrisa —No sería capaz, suicidarse es de cobardes —contestó más para sí misma.

El albino, quién seguía mirando hacia el horizonte le habló de nuevo¿ —.¿Tan rápido has perdido las esperanzas?

La pregunta heló a la azabache. Ella, quien siempre era entusiasta por más que no había ni una piza de posibilidad siempre poseía esperanza. Era fuerte en ese aspecto, porque Ella era capaz de llenar toda la esperanza a los demás, pues le sobraba. Siempre hay alguna posibilidad, se decía.

¿Tanto había decaído? ¿Tanto le había afectado? Pero la resignación estaba allí, sabía que ésta vez no debía hacerse ilusiones. Sus labio se curvaron dolidos

—Sabes que no hay ninguna posibilidad de qu…

—La hay —le interrumpió duramente.

—Pero yo soy una humana.

—Lo eres, aun así, nadie dijo que no podrías resistir si te convirtieras en una youkai —Yue dirigió su mirada ante la fémina. Ésta se quedó sin habla —. Aunque eso signifique renunciar a tu humanidad, considera que es la única solución.

—No, eso es imposible, yo no podría —Kagome paró al ver la sonrisa irónica de Yue.

—En la vida se hacen sacrificios, Kagome —habló —.La decisión es tuya, pero escoger la muerte sería delos más estúpido —Se paró enseguida, dispuesto a saltar —. Piénsalo bien, hablaremos mañana.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kagome deteniéndole. Yue la miró —Te quiero agradecer por todo esto, Yue, no es tu deber ayudarme. Yo… —bajó la mirada—, yo no pienso desperdiciar cualquier oportunidad, en especial lo que tú me estás ofreciendo.

El albino la miró aún con más intensidad, Kagome prosiguió —.Si ser una youkai me da la posibilidad de vivir, entonces que así sea —sentenció con firmeza. Su mirada café se encontró con la de él, y su imaginación le hizo una terrible jugaba. Estaba segura de haber visto mal, porque antes de que él saltara había detallado un brillo en esos ojo azul plata y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Raro, en su totalidad, pero se sorprendió a sí misma riendo. Mañana sería duro, un giro total, porque ella había descifrado lo que él le quiso decir con una de sus profundas miradas.

"_Prepárate, entonces."_

_._

**Notas de autora:**

*Se arrodilla* Perdón, perdón, perdón T.T

En verdad, disculpen por la demora, les juro que no fue mi intención. Culpen a las tareas y a la inspiración(?

Okay, me hago responsable de todos los tomates e.e No sean duras xD

Bueno, dejando de lado mis errores, también les pido disculpa si notaron un error de dedo o coherencia. Cabe decir, que lo escribí en medio de la madrugada, (sí, por eso tengo unas ojeras como Itachi) pero bueno, ese es mi motivo si lo hice muy mal u.u

Como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí se presenció una medida desesperada, en especial para que nuestra querida Kagome se convierta en una youkai de forma crucial. Ya saben que ser un demonio no es tomarse a la ligera, recuerden que ella debe estudiar y con eso, uff, será el susto de medio mundo xDD

Si me dicen, que por qué Yue es así, si él es serio, frío y demases... No, no quiero a alguien igual a Sesshomaru. Además, creo que aquí hay una gran diferencia, Sesshomaru es el frío, serio e indiferente, Yue, en cambio, es el _ reservado_, calmado y sereno. Recuerden que su reino _interáctua_ con_ humanos,_ así que es muy obvio que se le haya pegado un poco, ésa es la diferencia entre esto dos.

Ojo, no digo que Yue es un Fye u algo, sólo que es un poco más expresivo que Sesshomaru por hablarse con humanos y eso. Así que, se los hago presente, para que luego no me reclamen si hay algo con su personalidad :)

Y bueno, si dicen que es un Crossover, no lo es. Ya saben que no estoy uniendo dos realidades, digamos que su imagen la tomé prestada porque tiene un aura de youkai.

Sin más, sólo me queda agradecerles por cada review, y también que sigan tomando atención en los detalles. Les aseguro que los símbolos u representaciones son cruciales para el fic. Y, oh, les aclaro también que escribiré por arcos, ósea los lazos que se crearán con Kagome y cada personaje. Primero me estoy centrando en Yue, luego vendrá otro y por último el tercero, para que no se pierdan LOL

Les envío un beso y espero que sigan comentando y/o aclarando sus deducciones.

**_Atte:_** _Ana Belikov._


End file.
